Fade away
by NinjagoZ
Summary: Denny and Lanna have been waiting for an event: their anniversary! One year of dating. Denny has something special planned... What could go wrong on today of all days? Better than my summary. Rated T for blood! Plz read. Warning: horror is possibly in store in later chapter.


Fade away

By: NinjagoZ

NinjagoZ: Hi guys and ladies. This is a story about Denny and Lanna. I'm sure you have not heard of me, so... LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!

Chapter 1: The date!

Lanna As I rip on my favorite pine needle green dress, decorated with a pinkish reddish rose and a white bodice, I excitedly ponder what Denny planned for our anniversary. One whole year of dating! I'd never met such a handsome man. That thick, wavy brown hair, the mocha skin, and those deep, emotional brown eyes... Every part of him was so gorgeous. Well, except Popper. That ugly little bird is stupid. I hate it so much! I let my imagination flow freely, never getting too crazy. A simple day fishing, then smoke our catch? It sounds perfect! We only smoke the fish in fall, though... A lunch made by Denny himself? His cooking is pretty good, but would he do that much? No, that's too plain! A movie and popcorn would work, but that tanned fisherman would never do that! I guess I'll just wait for his choice. He has a plan...

Denny

I couldn't wait for Lanna to arrive! The very thought of our date gets my pulse racing. I look out at the sky from the Singing Mermaid, my beautiful ship. I worked on it through the night, and through the day, and was finished yesterday. That means I worked on this ship for three seasons! The snow didn't chill me, the rain refused to make me shiver, the typhoons never stood in the way of my pp. This ship was dedicated to Lanna, the most beautiful girl in the world! The sky was partly cloudy with heart-shaped clouds. None of which were dark and gloomy, only the white shine. I block the sun's blinding rays from my delicate eyes. I look for the beautiful angel I called mine for a whole year. Lanna. "Hm... Where could she be?" I mutter aloud in discontent. I decide to go looking for her just as she enters the sandy beach. Lanna gives me a wave, and I smile. I don't deserve her...

As I sprint to her in joy, I fall down on a steep part of the sand. Dang it. That looks REAL good for me, now doesn't it? As I attempt to pick myself up, I spot something imprinted in the sand. My heart beats faster in fear of what it could mean. I'm very superstitious. I reach into the sand, and pull out exactly what I assumed, and feared, it was.

A white rose.

That means... No! I won't think about that! Lanna gasps and raises me to my feet. I wince and smile. At least I'm with the most gorgeous girl in the world. Lilly and William are watching Lanna hold me tight. Will snakes his arm around her shoulder, and she punches him in the stomach. Will falls off the bench in a ball, and Lilly stands up on top of him. Ouch.

Lanna

Denny wraps his slightly scraped arms around me. His face was untouched, thank the Harvest Goddess. Sand in face wounds hurts like crazy! Denny lets an actual grin replace his false grimace, and happily utters the words I have waited to hear all day: "Lanna, it's time for our date. I have something to show you." I feel nervous about what Denny has in store. What if I hate the gift? What if Denny gets mad at me? I shed my doubt, let the fear ebb away, and follow him. He leads me to his hut and lets go of my hand. I look disappointed, but he grabs a book off his desk and pulls. A secret passageway opens up. No wonder nobody could find him at 6:00 am. He was busy wherever this tunnel led! After about 15 minutes, we approach a bright light.

Denny turns to me. He softly whispers "You go out first, Lanna. I know we need this done right..." He pauses, letting the words sink in before continuing. "And letting you see it for yourself is the correct action. Go." I beam at him, and gently walk forward. A beautiful beach lies before me. Seas bluer than the sky itself crash harmoniously against the sandy bay. Palms sway in a rhythmic dance. As I gaze at the water, I feel strong, comfortable arms wrap around me... Denny...

Denny

I lead Lanna to the Singing Mermaid with no hesitation. Her face is struck with awe, and eyes glow in satisfaction. That golden hair sways, her chocolate eyes quiver. Her pale skin trembles as I place my hand on her shoulder. Beautiful... Blush runs through my cheeks, and I smile. Lanna was my girlfriend! She whispers with hesitance. "Denny, it's... Beautiful! Are we going for a ride on it?" I smile and nod. We step on the boat to watch the waves crash...

NinjagoZ: Hey guys. I hope you liked my first chapter. This is a long story... Get comfy, it took me 2 days to write this piece!

Denny: Do either of us die?

NinjagoZ: No, you guys are too cute!


End file.
